Final Fantasy XIV allusions
The following is a list of allusions present in Final Fantasy XIV. ''Final Fantasy'' series *In the various promotional screenshots, names of various playable characters from previously released games are used to name the characters included in the screenshots. ''Final Fantasy *The Garlean Empire's name is a reference to Garland. Final Fantasy II *The company responsible for the airship docks is named Highwind. Final Fantasy III *The upcoming Crystal Tower dungeon is directly inspired by the ''Final Fantasy III Crystal Tower. It is said that the tower houses the tomb of the first Allagan emperor, named Xandes. ''Final Fantasy IV *Marlboros are called "Morbols", a reference to the original translation of ''Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V *During Caravan Security, both "Boco" and "Koko" may appear as the chocobo names. Final Fantasy VI *During the 2011 Halloween event, the trickster imps would randomly say ''"Life... Dreams... Imps... Where do they come from? And where do they go?", quoting Kefka's speech during the final battle. *The Garlean Empire technology is called magitek, has advanced considerably due to the works of a Cid and is primarily used for military purposes. Additionally, a Magitek Armor mount is planned to become available to players. ''Final Fantasy VII *When the player undergoes his first "Horn & Hand" faction leve, a NPC will say the following: "''Why, if it isn't Sephiroth! Or was it Sephiross? Setirophx? xXxSephirothxXx?," referencing Sephiroth and common variations used to name characters on MMOs (and by proxy, Final Fantasy XIV itself). *One of the Cactuar enemies is called Sabotender Del Sol. *The Materia crafting system is named after and inspired by Final Fantasy VII Materia. * In "United We Stand", after wounding the player, Nael van Darnus takes his leave similarly to that of Sephiroth in the Nibelheim burning scene. ''Final Fantasy VIII *One of the Garlean Empire's main infantry weapons is a variant of a gunblade. Final Fantasy IX *One guildleve objective is to retrieve the cargo of an airship named Red Rose. Final Fantasy X-2 *Soul crystals have inscriptions related to past warriors' deeds and, when equipped, allow the player to use a job related to those warriors. This concept is similar to that of Dresspheres Final Fantasy XI *All of the playable races and most of the beast tribes are based on ''Final Fantasy XI's races. *Several key npcs and weapons from the Grand Companies of Eorzea lore are direct references to important characters and weapons from Final Fantasy XI. *The NPC responsible for unlocking the battle category of achievements is named Atelloune, sharing her name with a minor NPC present in Final Fantasy XI. Both of them are researching monsters, wear the exact same outfit and are of similar races (Elvaan / Elezen) *The Black Mage quests mention the Shatotto's stone, used to seal the Voidgate. *Two of the Achievement NPCs bear the Surname "Ironheart", a reference to the famous cartographer Gwynham Ironheart. They are Milith Ironheart (in charge of Dungeons) and Nedrick Ironheart (in charge of Exploration). ''Final Fantasy XII *The Imperial Legatus armor designs are based on the Archadian Judge's armor. *A scene with Nael van Darnus followed by a few Garlean soldiers resembles the Archadian judges marching towards the screen during ''Final Fantasy XII's opening. ''Final Fantasy XIII *The Eshtaime Lapidaries of the Ul'Dah city-state are based on the surname of Hope Estheim. Final Fantasy: The Spirits Within *One Paladin skill is named Spirits Within. Random Encounters *Before most storyline battles, the common "whoosh" effect of previous games' random encounters can be seen. Other Square Enix Games Xenogears *Gaius's helmet is extremely similar to Grahf's mask, down to the earrings used. Non-Square Related Mythology Norse *While the Roegadyns' Sea Wolves and Lohengarde seem to correspond to the frost giants and fire giants, the Elezens' Wildwood and Duskwight branches are respectively based on the Light Elves and the Shadow Elves. Games *One of the sidequests is called "Call of Booty." '' *The achievement for completing the Dragoon quest line is named ''Dragoon Age '' *One of the Dragoon quests is named Double Dragoon Movies '' series *During a quest in Gridania, a NPC will say that he "feels a great disturbance in the forest." Books '' *One of the mammets in Ul'dah says "The answer is...................42". Cartoons *Several instances refering to the chocobo mount system, such as newspaper articles posted on the lodestone, use the phrase "My little Chocobo". Music Modest Mouse *There's a NPC called "Immodest Mouse", who may say "''The ocean breathes saulty, and it be her briny whispers what give our salt ale its temper," referencing the Song "Ocean Breathes Salty." Series '' ' *The third Thaumaturge Class Quest is called "Law and the Order." Real World Roman Empire *The ranking within the Garlean army is modeled after that of the Roman Empire. *The Goblin Fraternity who created materia is called the Illuminati. Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy XIV